


Guys and Dogs

by ShanaRHager



Category: John Wick (Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, am i the first to come up with this?, dog lovers, some butt-kicking near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: What happens when two dog lovers meet up in the park?  Why, friendship and pure awesomeness, of course!  Rated T for mentions of death and mild violence and blood toward the end.
Kudos: 4





	Guys and Dogs

The dark-haired, dark-suited man quirks an eyebrow. “Ghost puppy? Really?”

The man in green smiles back. “Really, really.”

They sit together in Central Park, a cute, white puppy currently in the dark-suited man’s lap as he runs practiced fingers through his fur. The puppy woofs happily before licking the man’s cheek.

“He seems to like you,” observes the man in green, eliciting a chuckle from the dark-suited man.

The dark-suited man continues petting the dog. “What can I say? I’m a dog person, through and through.”

“Hey, so am I,” replies the man in green.

The dark-suited man nuzzles the puppy, a solemn look crossing his features as he remembers his own dearly departed dog, a memento from his wife, brutally taken from him.

“Something on your mind?” asks the man in green.

“I used to have a puppy of my own,” sighs the dark-suited man. “Her name was Daisy, and she was a gift from my late wife. But then—some thugs broke into my house, beat me up and killed her.”

The man in green’s eyes flash. “Where are they? I’ll…”

“I, uh, I took care of them.”

“I’m really sorry about your puppy,” the man in green says quietly.

“Thanks, man,” replies the dark-suited man. “However, I’m glad I got to meet _yours_. What’s his name?”

“I just call him Polterpup. And he’s a very good doggie. He saved my life at least four times.” The man in green joins the dark-suited man in petting Polterpup, and the puppy devours the attention.

“You’re—not in my line of work, are you?” asks the dark-suited man.

“I’m a part-time paranormal investigator, and it’s pretty dangerous work—almost as dangerous as yours.”

The men laugh.

“Hey, listen,” says the dark-suited man as he notices several guys eyeing him suspiciously. “I gotta go, but maybe we can catch up sometime.”

“Sure,” replies the man in green. “We’ll do lunch.”

They swap contact information and part after exchanging warm smiles.

**…**

As the dark-suited man suspects, the guys from the park are out to get him. They confront him in a parking garage, and an all-out fight ensues. The dark-suited man makes creative use of his environment like the boss he is, and he holds his own for a while. But his opponents get some hits in, draining him of energy, and just as he’s about to be overwhelmed by numbers, one opponent is hit by a bolt of green electricity and falls to the floor.

John turns.

Luigi smiles. “Need some help?” he asks.

And so it begins. Two dog lovers—one overshadowed hero and one ruthless anti-hero—against several contract killers with almost lethal skill. Three guesses as to who wins—and it’s not the contract killers.

John is just so awesome that he can use anything as a weapon, and Luigi’s certainly no slouch when it comes to a fight. He saves John’s bacon several times with his Thunderhand attack, sends opponents scattering with his Cyclone move and launches more into the air with his Super Jump Punch. And even the legendary John Wick is stunned speechless when his new friend and ally launches himself into an attacker like a rocket.

But Luigi opts to subdue his opponents non-fatally. John, however—is just John.

The battle is over, but it may be the first of many more. Our two dog lovers emerge victorious, but not untouched. They’re bleeding all over the parking lot floor, but they’re smiling at each other.

“You’re pretty good,” compliments John after catching his breath.

“So are you,” Luigi replies. “Wow, we’d better get our injuries looked at.”

“And after that,” smiles John, “let’s get something to eat.”

Hand-in-hand, they walk out of the parking garage and into the summer afternoon.


End file.
